


"Glad to see you, Sammy"

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just... kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Glad to see you, Sammy"

  



End file.
